1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electrical connector, in particular to a piercing electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electrical connector electrically connected to a circuit board or a wire is typically achieved by a soldering connection method in order to be connected to the circuit board. The most common connection method adapted between the connected wires is, in fact, either with a soldering connection or a piercing connection. For the piercing connection, the terminal of the electrical connector is formed of a piercing cutter such that the piercing cutter is capable of piercing through the outer skin of the wire correspondingly in the associated connecting wires.
The drawback of such known technique has to do with the manual alignment of the piercing cutter required prior to the connection of the wires as well as the necessary use of a fixture for pressing the wires onto the piercing cutter. However, the manual alignment can be time consuming and tends to cause errors during the alignment, which not only slows down the assembly process but also results in poor yield rate for the assembly.
In view of the above, the inventor seeks to provide a novel solution to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with the known arts along with years of experience and application of theoretical principles in the field.